nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 286
|name = Flash |kanji = 閃光 |romaji = Senkō |volume = 35 |chapter = 286 |wsm = 47-2018 |pages = 20 |release = October 24, 2018 |arc = New Holy War arc |prev = Chapter 285 |next = Chapter 287 }} is the 286th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary The Assault Force fight against Zeldris, Cusack and Chandler. Ludociel displays some of his power and at the end, Zeldris prepares to unleash his true, original power. Long Summary As the Assault Force and the demons face off against each other, Gilthunder notes that their power is tremendous, making him feel like he could pass out. Hendrickson calls them the mightiest warriors on earth, stating that not even the gods could predict the outcome of the battle. Escanor goes first as he unleashes an attack on Chandler using Rhitta. The shockwave is so strong that the attack would reach Zeldris and Cusack. However, Chandler blocked it with his staff, Zeldris turned his head to the left to avoid the attack and Cusack flew up. Zeldris asks Escanor if he was satisfied by this, but Escanor reveals that his target was to break the cocoon Meliodas is in, annoyed after seeing that his attack did not even leave a scratch. Chandler, furious that Escanor dared to attack Meliodas, prepares to go at him, saying he will kill anyone who dares harm the Young Master when Merlin teleported near all three of them. Making hand signs, Merlin said that would be impossible and activates the spell Double Impact. Cusack and Chandler are pushed back a little while Zeldris stays completely still, unfazed. After the attack, Chandler and Cusack received just small scratches, while Zeldris received no injuries at all. Chandler wonders if Merlin was the wench who deceived the Demon King and the Supreme Deity, expressing dissapointment. When the duo charge against Merlin, Escanor blocks their attack, but is pushed back. The two demons go after Merlin but the Sin snaps her fingers, pushing them back. Noticing that she may pulled off a strange trick, the two high-ranked demons hear Ludociel say from behind them that if Merlin was not capable of at least that then it would not have been worth teaming up with her. He then send both of them flying against the walls. Chandler recognises that the attack belongs to the heinous Ludociel the Flash while Cusack says that getting old really affects the body. Though Merlin thinks numbers do not matter in this battle, she assess Ludociel's power level as 201,000 and states that his power was absolutely necessary in getting through the field of darkness. Ludociel asks Zeldris if he truly is the most fastest swordsman in the whole Underworld and they proceed to exchange sword attacks. They both receive a cut on their cheek but Zeldris' right arm ended up getting a bigger cut, showing that Ludociel's attacks were faster. He calls Zeldris cruel for harming a woman's face and asked if he learned how to treat women from his older brother. Zeldris says that his brother would not do something as crude such as taking over a woman's body while Hendrickson rushes at them. He grabs Ludociel and they are both attacked with an explosion. Cusack and Chandler go back to where Zeldris is, revealing that Cusack attacked them. Ludociel called Hendrickson an idiot, saying he knew Cusack was going to attack. However, he heals Hendrickson's wound and tells him to sit down and watch. In that moment Zeldris goes at Ludociel from behind, but the archangel quickly turns around and uses Gold Shining on him, telling Zeldris to burn in agony from his Grace. But after Zeldris revealed he is unharmed, Ludociel suspects that it must be the power of the Demon King what is protecting Zeldris. Zeldris assumes a stance that frightens Cusack and Chandler. They both move away with Chandler wishing that Zeldris could have at least told them he was planning this. Then, Zeldris says that he is gonna show his true, original power as darkness begins to rise and surround him. Question Corner Q313. EscanorVegeta-san (From Saudi Arabia): Between Galand and Chandler, who is the oldest? Nakaba: Chandler. Even within the Demon Clan, those two may be the oldest ones. Characters in Order of Appearance *Merlin *Cusack *Ludociel *Zeldris *Escanor *Chandler *Gilthunder *Hendrickson Gallery Chapter286Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 286 Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 35 Category:New Holy War arc